


Stolen Moments

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Lust, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Hermione Granger could hardly wait to be alone with Draco Malfoy once the Battle of Hogwarts was truly over and Harry had destroyed and killed the Dark Lord. As for Malfoy, all he wanted to know or rather hear was the witch's racing heartbeat and kiss her the way he always wished to.(Au)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 73





	Stolen Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own JKR's characters, I am just fiddling with them for the time being. Thank you TannaraMoonvale for being my wonderful beta eyes.

* * *

  


**Stolen Moments**

Slamming the door of the brooms’ cupboard with a flick of his dragon hide boot, the young wizard grabbed the witch by her throat and pushed her against the wall. In reply, she could only manage to grab hold of his lapels and pull him down ‘til their noses bumped against each other and their lips trembled with anticipation mere whispers away. His molten grey eyes lit up with raging lust while her chocolate brown orbs bubbled and swirled, basking in total approval of the intrusion on her person. 

His fingers flexed over her soft skin and he relished the thudding beat of her pulse against his palm. He could sense her magic, could recognize the tell-tale signs; she was no longer pretending. Her eyes sought his approval, her fingers possessively groping over him as her hips undulated, tempting him to join her.

Rubbing his thumb over her quivering lips, he sighed against her wet cheek and whispered reverently, “Alive, scarred…but alive. Oh…so alive.” 

Her soft whimper could not convey how liberated she felt the moment his lips started dancing over her face, peppering her with soft butterfly kisses. 

Wrapping her arms around him, she drew him closer and cherished the sounds he forced her to make. Her soft moans filled the damp air. His fingers traveled over her heaving body, scaling and memorizing its contours, daring to ignite her with his own ever-burning fire.

Grabbing his face, she brushed away his tears affectionately, “Yes, we made it alive. That bastard is dead and gone. Oh, Malfoy, I am so proud of you.”

That name lashed against his healing heart, reminding him of his shameful existence. His loving eyes drooped shut and he tried to free himself all at once.

Confused, she held on to him firmly and implored, “Draco, I really am quite proud of you. Please believe me.”

His hands were resting at her hips now, his breath fanned over her crown as he studied her face intently. His silence made her jittery. To regain the confidence she had mustered through the celebration party held right here at the Hogwarts’ ground, she began rubbing her palm over his firm chest. 

Her touch made him confess, unlocking many of the doors to his heart, “I prefer you call me just that.”

Her eyes flicked over his parted lips then stared at his tearful eyes. She whispered, trying her best not to scare him off this time around, “Draco.” It was neither a question nor an answer to his comment. It was just a word that had the power to shift her universe, redefine her emotions and give a new meaning to her lonely existence.

No sooner had the last letter slipped from her lips that he swooped in and claimed her. Like a victor, though his side lay vanquished; like a champion, though the Wizengamot might end up losing its head in deciding whether he, much like his godfather, was a spy in the enemy camp. He didn’t kill Dumbledore, he just played along. Snape knew that, so did Kingsley, Molly Weasley, and McGonagall.

Only Hermione Granger knew the whole truth. The man who was kissing her so fervently was a terrified young boy until yesterday. He wanted to die at Harry’s hands but Snape had saved him. He had saved her from his Aunt’s torture, by whispering words of strength and wisdom in the depths of her mind and finally sharing his magic and protecting her magnificent mind. He had summoned Dobby.

Before the Battle, he had saved the three of them from his friends’ curses, making sure they lived to bring down the Dark Lord. He did mourn the death of his housemate, but she knew he was more than happy to see her alive and thankful to Harry for saving him from the flames of the Fiendfyre.

Long since, she had stopped hearing his barbed words. Draco Malfoy’s eyes never lied to her. Ever.

Pulling back a little, she smiled against his pouting lips, “I prefer that too.” Picking her up, he stepped between her open legs and grunted in approval as she wrapped them around his waist. 

Combing his fingers through her voluminous hair, he chuckled as she began rocking her hips with renewed vigor, “Granger…desperate are we? I might as well draw your attention to a tiny fact,” grinding his hips against her, he made her aware of his hardening manhood then added huskily, “I was always at your mercy. You always knew how to knock my breath away, you know.”

“It’s Hermione,” she replied, biting her bottom lip. Oh, he felt so good even with all the layers of clothes separating them from each other.

He shuttered his eyes and nodded with a sly smile, “Nay, that’s the name of the bucktooth Gryffindor house-elf sympathizer I loved to tease. YOU,” dropping light kisses all over her throat, he continued, “you are my Gryffindor princess and I prefer not to get carried away.”

“Draco,” she slammed against him in desperation and tutted in disapproval when he held her still.

“NO, I want to begin from the very beginning. I want to unlearn you just to know you better. I want to be the man you would want to fall in love with and spend a lifetime with…”

“But, Mal...Draco, I forgave you long ago,” running her fingers over his cheek, she tried to reason. 

“Maybe, but I need to forgive myself first,” he lowered himself and rested his head over her heaving chest. Her breath hitched and he sighed and listened to her racing heartbeat. 

“What are you doing?” she knew exactly what he was doing. Listening to her heartbeat, confirming once again that she was alive and not dying or in any pain. 

Planting a loud kiss on the side of her breast, he murmured against her soft warmth, “Listening, stealing these handful moments, Granger. It’s going to be difficult once they decide to try me at the Wizengamot...I know Potter will not go back on his words. He has promised my mother, he would save my sorry neck from the Kiss. Even then, I need to hold onto something at least. What’s better than the sound of your sweet heartbeats.”


End file.
